Katherine Pryde (Earth-295)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Colossus (husband, deceased); Illyana Rasputina (sister-in-law); Mikhail Rasputin (brother-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6 | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Mentor of Generation Next and freedom fighter at the time of death | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Deerfield, Illinois | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Joe Madureira | First = Generation Next #1 | Death = X-Men Omega #1 | HistoryText = Katherine Pryde sided with Magneto's X-Men, taking up the name Shadowcat. During this time she fell in love and married fellow X-Man Colossus. She took up smoking and became a fierce fighter, arming herself with gauntlets armed with three claws each. After a battle with the Sentinels in Africa, Colossus began to see futility in their struggle and gave up on fighting. Despite her attempts to convince him to continue fighting, Shadowcat could not change her husband's mind. Magneto offered them both a solution that Colossus and Shadowcat gladly accepted: The opportunity to train the next generation of X-Men, a team of young mutants dubbed Generation Next. Shadowcat and Colossus trained their new charges in the use of their mutant powers and also on how to protect themselves in order to fight off the forces of Apocalypse and human assassins alike. Their training ended when Magneto came across a time displaced mutant known as Bishop who claimed that this reality was the product of time manipulation. Magneto had Shadowcat, Colossus and Generation Next go to the Portland Core, the central power grid for Apocalypse's empire controlled by a mutant known as Sugar Man. There Colossus's long lost sister Illyana was being held a slave. Magneto sought her latent time traveling powers in his mission to restore the seemingly damaged timeline. Sending in their charges to rescue Illyana, Shadowcat, and Colossus waited until backup was needed. While waiting, Katherine grew to dislike how Colossus was becoming more and more obsessed with rescuing his sister. She let her guard down and she was almost be slain by one of the Sugar Man's Ferrets. She was saved by her husband, but this did not ease her troubles. As time was running out, Colossus and Shadowcat approached the Core. There they were contacted by Know-it-All who advised them that things were not going according to plan for Generation Next. Katherine was troubled further when Colossus admitted that his sister was more important than anything, including the survival of their students. When it was learned that Mondo had secured Illyana but time was of the essence to save her, Colossus and Shadowcat breached the Core with her phasing powers. A fight erupted between Generation Next and Sugar Man's forces. As the battle pitched in Sugar Man's favor some of their students were slain in the battle. Colossus turned his sister over to Shadowcat and ordered them to get to safety while he tried to save the surviving students. Colossus returned later telling Katherine and Illyana that the others died, neither aware of the fact that Colossus had simply abandoned Husk Shadowcat, Colossus, and Illyana returned to the ruins of the Xavier estate to reunite with the X-Men and learn that both Magneto and a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal (an object needed to restore reality) had been captured by Apocalypse. They joined the gathered X-Men in storming Apocalypse's citadel in New York. During the final battle, Colossus went into a frenzy when his sister accompanied Bishop and Destiny into the M'Kraan Crystal to repair the timeline. As he charged toward the Crystal, Katherine attempted to stop him. Believing that her husband would not harm her, Katherine did not use her phasing powers and was trampled to death. Realizing that he had just killed his wife, Colossus snapped out of his rage, struck with sorrow over the needless slaying. | Powers = Shadowcat is an AlphaAs she was among the mutants corpses intended to be resurrected in the Alpha Lab: mutant, granting her the ability to phase through solid matter by shifting her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object she is moving through. She had discovered that phasing through electronic equipment disrupts the system. Kitty could also pass this phasing ability on to other people she was in physical contact with, and simulate flight by "walking on air" | Abilities = Was a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = She has wrist bands that resemble Weapon X's claws. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Her gauntlets are armed with three claws each, suggesting possible training and friendship from Weapon X, her world's counterpart of Wolverine. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Rasputin Family Category:Intangibility Category:Pryde Family Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants